This project is designed to study polyunsaturated fatty acid metabolism in suckling rats. The project involves studies on fat digestion and absorption, mode of transport of essential fatty acids, elongation and desaturation of essential fatty acids and deposition of these latter products in brain phospholipids. In addition artificial diets are being developed to control the fatty acid composition of milk fed to suckling rats.